Scorpius
by Kayleigh12
Summary: Scorpius is a simple child with a crush on two boys from the same family. Trouble or what? Warnings: Mature scenes, explicit ideas and chan.


_**Scorpius**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**A/N: This is a Harry Potter Fan fiction with a twist.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry potter :(**

"Scorp," called out the Potter's son, James. Scorpius looked up and smiled a cheeky grin at the boy he wasn't allowed to call his friend but did so anyway. "Albus said something about speaking to you so I promised to come and get you. Will you come?"

"Sure," mumbled the younger boy, who's demeanour had gone from nice to sour as soon as Albus' name was mentioned because Albus was such a cock-block. Of course, Scorpius would never let his feelings out of his locked heart as he wasn't stupid.

"Don't look so upset! He just wants to ask about help with something," this sentence made Scorpius groan in dispare because the sexy James couldn't be the one in his year that needed help.

James chuckled lightly, which made Scorpius' pale cheeks go slightly pinker, before leading the younger boy towards where his younger brother was. Sitting under an oak tree with a book on his lap, Albus Severus Potter was staring at his potions book with a look of confusion flush across his face.

Scorpius looked at the boy who finally noticed the two were standing there after a feeling as though someone was watching him for about a minute. "Scorpio!" Albus cheered in delight as he patted the dusty ground next to him. "Sit here and help me please!" Scorpius frowned in disgust because he had personally told everyone that he hated being called Scorpio, but that had never stopped the younger of the Potter boys calling him that.

Scorpius took a seat with a sigh, before feeling the heat of someone else also taking a seat. "I'll try and help too, but that doesn't mean I can remember anything," said James, his features covered in a cheery expression that made Scorpius want to melt from the inside out.

"Thanks," muttered Albus as he splayed the book on the floor in front of the trio. "I don't get this bit," he explained, pointing towards the words that explained the way to do it because some potions were effected by your mood.

"It's basically saying that you should always be said emotion, e.g. Happy, when making the potion because it can effect the way it turns out," Scorpius explained to Albus who was eagerly soaking up every detail.

"Cool! Thank you so much Scorpius," said Albus and Scorpius' eyes widened, and so did James' but he couldn't see that, as Albus' lips pressed against his cheek for a second. "See you later!" he called out as he ran in the opposite direction. Scorpius collapsed against the trunk of the tree and asked who-ever made the human race why the fuck the wrong sibling liked him.

"Wow!" mumbled James as he watched Albus run towards the great hall for lunch. "I never expected my brother, out of all the kids in this school who act camp and everything, to be the homosexual," James looked amazed. "Ugh, that's disgusting, I just hope he hasn't fucked any male yet."

Scorpius sighed because, of course, the male he liked didn't like the idea of two men having sex and defiantly didn't imagine himself with a younger man in the year below. _Well_, thought Scorpius, _at least I have a brother to fall back on even if it isn't the one I want._

He got to his own feet as James did the same. "See you around mate," said James as he walked off towards the great hall, but Scorpius turned in the other direction and headed for the Slytherin dorms.  
He groaned as he buried himself into the pillows of his bed. He heard the door open and looked up slightly to see Albus standing there, his bedtime toy (which Scorpius always found stupid) in his arms and tears pouring down his cheeks. He walked over to his bed and rolled onto it, and Scorpius had to admit he knew why Albus was sobbing harder than he had after being sorted into Slytherin.

"Love you Albus," mumbled Scorpius as he heard the constant sobbing. "Just know I don't mean it in that way. I support you though, just so you know."

Scorpius sighed before tucking himself into the cover and closing his eyes. He just wished that he could re-assure Albus (which was weird because Scorpius hated the cock-blocker) that he felt the same thing and that Albus would never be alone in his feelings.

Scorpius did feel slightly ill when he knew that James had caused this sobbing by announcing it at lunch, but pushed that original feeling aside because he still loved James and was sure that James had a reason.

Of course, he didn't know that James did it on purpose in attempt to change his brother to the straight brother he once knew, but sometimes it's best that you don't find out the full truth because that can be worse then the believed story. In fact, sometimes people live a lie because the truth hurts to much and he didn't know that Albus had been hiding his sexuality just to have friends. He didn't know that because Albus felt as though Scorpius didn't need to and maybe that verdict was the correct one.

"Night," mumbled Scorpius into the cold air of the evening after both had laid in bed for a few hours and Albus' sobbing had slowly calmed down to gentle tears hitting a pillow every now and then. Scorpius smiled a little smile when he heard a faint "G'night" from Albus' bed on the other side of the room.

He fell asleep and it wasn't the best sleep; it was one of his worse. He woke up a few times in a sweaty mess because he never knew that a man could do that to another of the same sex. _I think I might find Albus sexy._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Scorpius (the twist hasn't come yet).**


End file.
